


Чокнутая

by Tigresa_Romana



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Humiliation, Idealization, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana
Summary: Айви безмерно любила себя и любила, когда ей восхищались. Но получала все это ото всех, кроме Харли.





	Чокнутая

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для "Майский фестиваль-2018",
> 
> Выпавший ключ: унижение/неравенство; превознесение/идеализация

Большая, не по размеру рубашка, в которой полюбила спать Харли в доме Айви на свалке токсичных отходов, абсолютно ей не подходила. Серая, застиранная, с рукавами, что нужно было постоянно подворачивать, воротник беспрестанно поправлять, а пуговицы — те в силу старости и заношенности рубашки и вовсе норовили расстегнуться.

Айви не помнила, откуда в ее доме взялась эта вещь. Вероятно, Харли принесла ее с собой. Но тогда Айви тем более не хотелось знать, кому раньше рубашка принадлежала. Кто ее носил. И о ком вспоминала Харли, надевая ее.

Зато Айви нравилось подходить к Харли со спины, цеплять ноготком подол и тянуть вверх. Или на себя. Идеально, если возле зеркала. Чтобы видеть, как расходятся края, обнажая безупречное тело Харли. Крошечные красно-черные трусики, впалый живот, мягкую, осевшую, не поддерживаемую бюстгальтером или топиком грудь. Сжимать пальцами, а затем губами твердые, заострившиеся розовые соски, облизывать их, посасывать, ловя глубокие вздохи, громкие в ночной тиши их дома.

Харли нравилось, что они делали. Она не заигрывала, не соблазняла, не старалась как-то инициировать их близость, но и не отказывала. Жадно просила еще, подставляла свое тело, но никогда не тянулась первой. 

Это задевало. Айви безмерно любила себя и любила, когда ей восхищались. Она наслаждалась каждой минутой поклонения. Своей красоте, уму, обаянию. С токсинами или без, неважно. Она получала все это ото всех, кроме Харли. Та, словно мимоходом, признавала достоинства Айви. Соглашалась. Кивала. Вздыхала. И отводила взгляд.

Но при этом оставалась собой. Не играла, не строила из себя невесть что. Веселилась, когда находилось на это время. Включалась в работу, когда этого требовало новое дело. И ничего не делала, раскинувшись на кровати Айви, когда наступало время отдыха.

Естественная в каждой мелочи. Качество, что окупало все. В жизни — долгой и богатой на приключения — Айви сталкивалась со множеством людей. Но из всех, с кем она когда-либо сходилась, Харли оставалась самой настоящей. Непосредственной. Уникальной.  
За одно это Айви прощала ей все.

Кроме одного. Когда, забывшись, Харли произносила вслух его имя!

— Мистер Джей… — лепетала она, желая припомнить что-то из своей жизни с этим пошлым и бездарным клоуном. И ярость, будто кислотой, ошпаривала Айви.

— Да когда же ты прекратишь про него говорить?! — кричала она, размахиваясь и влепляя Харли пощечину. Надеясь хотя бы раз получить отпор. Крик в ответ. Возмущение. Истерику. Хоть что-нибудь!

Но Харли, которой доставались удары намного сильнее, которая стойко переносила их и умудрялась давать обидчикам сдачи, всхлипнув, принималась хныкать. Как маленькая девочка, у которой отобрали конфету.

За это Айви ударяла по другой щеке. Вцеплялась Харли в волосы и толкала на постель лицом вниз, надавливала между лопаток, так, чтобы ее задница задиралась выше головы. Шлепала со всей силы, и на коже проступал бледно-розовый след, вклинивалась коленом между раздвинутых ног. Харли дергалась, но Айви держала крепко. Не церемонясь, лишь сдвинув трусики, проталкивала в нее, уже возбужденную, влажную, сразу три пальца. Наверняка задевала внутри ногтями. Но и тогда Харли ее не отталкивала. Не ударяла в ответ, покорно принимая боль.

Айви двигала рукой резко, ритмично, не для того, чтобы доставить удовольствие, а чтобы показать Харли, насколько та жалкая. Слабая. Неспособная ответить, когда ее хотят унизить, оскорбить или смешать с грязью. Но Харли из раза в раз удивляла. Она подавалась навстречу, изгибалась под прижимающей ее к постели рукой, впивающимися в кожу ногтями, тяжело дышала и тихо постанывала от жестких ласк. Не терпела — наслаждалась грубостью. Пока Айви не надавливала большим пальцем на клитор так, что Харли взвизгивала и следом затем обмякала.

— Чокнутая! — шипела Айви, освобождая ее из своего захвата. — Ненормальная. Сумасшедшая. 

Ей всегда становилось стыдно за свои проявления ярости, жгучей ревности. За желание размазать Харли по полу, только бы та перестала вести себя как жертва. Как при их знакомстве упомянутый коврик с надписью «добро пожаловать»!

Харли не обижалась. После такого она смаргивала выступившие слезы, смазывала потекшую тушь и приникала к Айви припухшими губами.

Самая прекрасная. Сама желанная. Пробормотав «спасибо, Рыжик», обнимала за плечи и целовала. Соленая. Сладкая. Нежная. Мягкая. Она ласкала грудь Айви, живот, подводила ладонь к лону и накрывала его. Вкруговую терла пальцами клитор, и Айви сильно стискивала бедрами ее руку, расслабляла и снова стискивала, касаясь губами влажного от пота плеча Харли, ее длинной шеи. 

Не выпускала из своих объятий, пока Айви не пробирало острым, ослепляющим спазмом, почти болезненным, ярким, как солнце. Затем устало вытягивалась поперек кровати, прикрывала глаза и капризно тянула нечто вроде:

— В музей Готэма снова привезли драгоценности. Хочу рубин, большой и красивый.

— Как скажешь, детка, — Айви благодарно целовала Харли в солнечное сплетение. — Навестим его завтра.

Во имя искупления она соглашалась на все.


End file.
